Broadway Angst
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Glee Club gets a surprise guest that Rachel is excited to meet. But Sam has something hidden about the guest.  Samchel. Potential Kum


**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest**

McKinley High's cheerleading coach, Sue Slyvester, sat at her desk in her office, Googling bad publicity celebrities. Why was she doing this? She had a devious plan for Will Schuester's Glee Club. She scrolled through the webpage.

"Lindsay Lohan," She read, "Too crack"

"Katy Perry, Too Young Burt Reynolds"

Then she came across an article she indulged in.

"Perfect" she grinned.

In the teacher's lounge, Will Schuester was sitting at a table with his fiance and McKinley High English teacher, Emma Pillsbury and sports coach, Shannon Beiste, who was eating a giant ham. Sue walked into the lounge, holding a piece of paper. She walked over to Will's table.

"Hey, Schuester" she smirked.

"What do you want, Sue?" Will asked her.

"Just to show you this" Sue replied, placing the paper on the table in front of him.

Will glanced at the paper, "What about it?"

"You like your special guests for your little Glee Club," Sue answered, "I spoke to my contact in the industry and had her arrange for her to come here"

Will took another look at the paper.

"Her?" He asked, pointing to it.

"No need to thank me," Sue stated, walking out of the lounge, "She should be here tomorrow"

Emma took a look at the paper, "I didn't know Sue had contacts in the industry"

"Sue Slyvester has her secrets" Coach Beiste stated, taking a big chunk out of the ham she was eating.

Meanwhile, in the sky, inside a giant pink jet, Sharpay Evans was laying on her pink fluffy couch. She saw her brother, Ryan, come out of his cabin and go to the toilet. She remembered why she was in the sky and not in New York now. She thought back to just a few hours ago when she was in line to audition for the Broadway musical How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. The line was long but she didn't mind. After all, it was Broadway. Plus her previous Broadway experience was sure to get her a role in this. Then she had had a phone call.

"Broadway starlet Sharpay Evans speaking' she answered.

"Ms. Evans" It was the head of her old school, East High's drama club, Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus! How nice to hear from you!" Sharpay replied.

"Do you have a moment?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Sharpay looked at the line. She asked one of the auditionees to save her place and left the line, standing just two metres away.

"I do now!" she replied cheerfully.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Ms. Evans" Ms. Darbus told her.

"To mention you when I win a Golden Globe? Of course!" Sharpay replied.

"A much different favor, Ms. Evans," Ms. Darbus answered her, "You see, a friend of mine from Ohio teaches at a school very similar to East High. It has a drama club much similar to ours and she was wondering if you were able to head down there and tutor the students for a week. I, of course, told her you'd be happy to"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Ms. Darbus," Sharpay replied, "But I'm actually about to audition right now"

"Oh, please, Sharpay. It would mean a whole lot to myself and her," Ms. Darbus answered, "Besides, you would not be going alone. Ryan would be with you"

"Ryan?" Sharpay steamed.

"Hi, Shar" She heard her brother's voice on the other end.

"Ryan Evans, what are you doing back at East High when you should be on your musical tour or whatever?" Sharpay yelled.

"Relax, Shar," Ryan calmed his sister, "The tour finished here in Alburquerque and I decided to visit East High while I was here. Anyway, Shar, I think you should do what Ms. Darbus is suggesting"

"But, Ryan, I'm auditioning!" Sharpay retaliated.

"Come on, sis," Ryan tried persuading his sister, "Think about it. Wouldn't you have loved a Broadway star to come and tutor us while we were in high school? Imagine Lea Michele at East High!"

"That would have been fabulous!" Sharpay gushed, "You know what, Ry? You're right. Let's show these kids what a real star is!"

She closed her phone and walked away from the audition line. And that's how she ended up heading to another state. Her jet began to land.

"We have landed in Lima, Ohio, Ms. Evans" The captain stated as it landed.

Sharpay saw Ryan head for the door. She jumped off the couch and made her way to the door, picking up her prized dog, Boi as she did.

"So, Ry, who do we need to see here?" Sharpay asked her brother.

Ryan looked at the paper Ms. Darbus had given him, "Sue Slyvester at McKinley High"

**Chapter 2: Sam's Secret**

Rachel Berry was walking down the McKinley High corridor to Glee Club with her best friend, Kurt Hummel, gushing about the latest Broadway musical her dads had taken her to see.

"Really, Kurt," she was saying, "Twilight on Broadway is amazing!"

"I heard that Lauren Lopez does very well in her part" Kurt stated.

"Just marvelous" Rachel replied as they entered the choir room and took their respective seats.

Will Schuester came skipping into the room.

"So, guys, we have a spectacular week coming up!" He said as he wrote the word 'BROADWAY' on the whiteboard.

Rachel let out a scream. Will turned around to look at her and she covered her mouth.

"Now, I know some of you don't have the utmost respect for Coach Slyvester," Will continued, "But she has kindly offered us a star to help and watch us perform this week"

At this, Rachel let out a squeal. Finn Hudson, McKinley's quarterback, covered his girlfriend's mouth.

"And that star is the-" Will began.

"Hello, my adoring fans!" Sharpay Evans gleamed, spreading her arms, as she walked into the room.

She looked around the room at everyone.

"Ryan? What is this?" Sharpay asked, turning towards her brother.

Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, looked at the whiteboard.

"Apparently the class you're helping out with" Ryan told his sister.

"Sharpay, hi, I'm Will Schuester, Glee Club's-" Will tried to introduce himself.

"Yeah, I don't care" Sharpay held up a hand to his face and strutted towards the students.

She looked at each one.

"Are you telling me that I got pulled from an amazing Broadway production audition to come and help out with a cripple, a thug, Asians, I couldn't care less what you six are, two hobbits and a..Wait, is that..?" Sharpay moaned.

She tilted her head to see Sam Evans, McKinley's homeless student.

"Little Sammy Evans!" Sharpay glowed, "Ryan, come see!"

Ryan walked up to where Sharpay was standing and saw Sam trying to hide his face behind Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, and Rachel. Sam sat upright.

"Hi" He greeted them softly.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, it is you!" Ryan gushed, giving Sam a hug.

"Now I see why I was called here!" Sharpay said, twirling around, walking up to where Will was, "Little Sammy wants to be like me and he was too embarrassed to call on his own so he got this Slyvester lady to get me to come and tutor his class so he can, am I right?"

"Actually-" Will started.

"Wait, Mr. Schue," Quinn Fabray interrupted, "What is going on here?"

"Good question, Quinn," Will replied, "What _is_ going on here, Sam?"

Sam looked down at his feet then looked back up to Will.

"They're my cousins" Sam answered.

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed.

Kurt gave her a glare, along with Will. Sharpay just gave her a 'gross' look.

"Well, if it's to help Little Sammy, I don't mind tutoring a bunch of misfits" Sharpay said.

"Well, Sharpay, would you mind demonstrating your talent?" Will asked her as he stepped aside.

"Of course. I wouldn't be where I am today without my dear brother so I thought he would have to be involved," Sharpay told them, then looking to Ryan, "Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and walked over to the piano with a CD Player. He saw the pianist was about to play.

"Sorry," He apoligised, "She had a rehearsal pianist do an arrangement"

He pressed the Play button and joined his sister at her side. They began dancing to the music and belting out one of the very first songs they sang at East High, What I've Been Looking For. Everyone, except Sam, clapped for them. Will walked up next to them.

"Okay, guys, as it says on the board, this week is Broadway Week. You each will be singing duets with a song from any Broadway production. Blaine and Rachel, you two will be first. Tomorrow" He told the class as the bell rang.

Rachel ran after Sam as they left the choir room. She caught up to him at his locker.

"Sam!" She said.

"What do you want, Rachel?" He asked, "You hardly talk to me"

"Why didn't you tell me Sharpay Evans was your cousin?" Rachel asked him.

"Relax," Sam told her, "I haven't told anyone"

"Well, why not?" Rachel demanded.

"Because she's mean and embarrassing and I was afraid something like this would happen" Sam replied.

"Mean and embarrassing? Sharpay Evans?" Rachel quizzed him, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," Sam answered, "You don't know her the way I do"

He closed his locker and headed off for lunch. Rachel couldn't believe she was going to be perofrming in front of a real Broadway star tomorrow. That reminded her, she had to go and find Blaine so they could rehearse.

**Chapter 3: A Threat Is Made**

The next day in Glee Club, Blaine and Rachel were all ready to perform for Sharpay and Ryan. Will was standing before the students.

"Now, I hope none of you are nervous. Sharpay, Ryan, feel free to ask the students any questions," he told the stars, who were sitting down, "Blaine, Rachel, if you will"

Blaine and Rachel got up off their seats and stood side by side where Will was. Ryan put up his hand.

"Ah, yes" Rachel said, gesturing to him.

"Where would you two like to see your musical careers take you?" Ryan asked them.

"I'm just a Junior so I'm not really that sure yet" Blaine replied.

"That's easy, Broadway" Rachel answered.

Sharpay wasn't paying any attention until that word was said. So, the weird hobbit wanted to be on Broadway. This she'd have to see. She turned all her attention on Rachel. Music played as Blaine and Rachel sang The Way I Do from Starship. She noticed Rachel kept looking behind her chair. Sharpay turned her head to see what she was looking at. The flamboyant boy was sitting next to Sam. Sharpay focused her attention back on Rachel, who kept smiling at someone behind her. It was obvious who it was. After the performance was over, the bell had rung and everyone started to get up. Will stopped them.

"Guys, I want you to come straight back after lunch, I have a few things I need to teach you. Quinn and Mercedes, you're up tomorrow so feel free to rehearse during lunch." he told them, "Okay, off you go"

Sharpay caught up with Rachel at her locker. She slammed the door shut, frightening Rachel.

"Sharpay..." Rachel started.

Sharpay put her index finger up, stopping Rachel's words.

"Back off, weird-faced hobbit" Sharpay said in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Sharpay said, "I saw you goggling Sam during your performance just then"

"I wasn't goggling anybody!" Rachel retaliated, "For your information, I was acknowledging the audience! That's what Broadway stars do, isn't it?"

"Oh, please, Little Sammy Evans was not the whole audience!" Sharpay growled back.

"Why would I even goggle Sam in the first place? I have a boyfriend!" Rachel boomed at the star.

"Like that matters!" Sharpay made a palm gesture, then pointed at Rachel's neck, "Listen, diva. If I see you so much as with a hand on my cousin, you can flush your Broadway career down your Barbra Streisand toilet. Toodles!"

Sharpay walked off towards the cafeteria, waving at Rachel. Rachel stood there, agast at what one of her favourite performers had just done.

The next day, Rachel didn't so much as look at Sam during Glee Club. She focused her eyes on Mercedes as she and Quinn performed a song from Sharpay's recent Broadway production, My Boi And Me. As Glee Club finished and Sam and Rachel were one of the first to leave the choir room, Rachel checked behind her and ran up to Sam.

"Sam!" she called him.

"What is it now, Rachel?" Sam asked as he turned around.

"It's Sharpay. You were right." Rachel told him.

"About what?" Sam wondered.

"She threatened me," Rachel replied, "Not just me, my whole career. Ohmygod, what if she sees me with you right now? I can kiss NYADA and Broadway goodbye! I'll have to work as a barmaid the rest of my life!"

"Rach, relax," Sam calmed her, putting his hands on her shoudlers, "She does that to everyone. I can't tell you how many times she's threatened me. And look where I am. So, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay" Rachel answered unassuringly as Sam pulled her in for a hug.

**Chapter 4: A Big Surprise**

Little did they know, Sharpay had just left the choir room and was looking around when she spotted Sam and Rachel hugging. This steamed her right up. Didn't Little Miss Hobbit listen to anything she said? She pulled out her glossy pink phone and went through her Contacts list.

"Whatcha doin', sis?" Ryan asked her as he peeked over her shoulder.

He looked to where Sam and Rachel were.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think, Shar?" He asked his sister.

Sharpay looked up at Ryan.

"Fine!" She said, putting away her phone and storming off.

She stormed into the Ladies toilets and up to the mirror. If she couldn't do it that way, there was always the alternative. She grabbed out her make-up bag and begun blushing herself.

Rachel walked into a big surprise in Glee Club the next day. Most of the students were at their seats, apart from Quinn, who was sitting with Will and Ryan. Sharpay had her back to Rachel, she was facing Will. The students all looked at her. Sam darted his eyes away from her and looked down at the floor. Will noticed Rachel.

"Ah, Rachel" He said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rachel asked.

Sharpay turned around on her seat to reveal that she had a black eye.

"Can I speak to you outside, Rachel?" Will asked as he walked up to her, "Brittany and Santana, feel free to show your performance"

"What happened?" Rachel repeated herself.

"She says you did this, Rachel" Will told her.

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"According to Sharpay, you two had a quarrel and you slapped her, resulting in this black eye" Will explained.

"It's true we had a quarrel but I didn't-" Rachel tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I have no choice but to take this to Coach Slyvester," Will said, "Sharpay is her guest, after all"

Will lead Rachel down the hallway to Sue Slyvester's office.

"Come in, Schuester," Sue invited them in, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sharpay states that Rachel assualted her" Will told Sue.

"I would never expect such actions from you, Michele," Sue told Rachel, "Porcelain, on the other hand"

"What are you going to do to me? You're not kicking me out of Glee Club, are you?" Rachel pleaded.

She figured it was no use explaining to Coach Slyvester.

"Well, Sharpay is my guest, it's only fair I employ punishment for what you've done. How about cleaning every desk in the spare classroom I use for an hour every day?" Sue assigned the punishment, "It's up to Schuester here what to do about your little Glee Club"

Will looked from Sue to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but Coach Slyvester's right, you do need punishment. I'm expelling you from Glee Club temporarily, for one week" Will told her.

"But, Mr. Schue, Nationals are next week!" Rachel retaliated.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Will said as he left.

"Well, then, get cleaning, Cinderella" Sue told Rachel, handing her a sponge and wipe as the lunch bell rang.

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

The next day, and the last day of the week, Rachel was headed for the spare room just as the lunch bell rang. Kurt saw her and ran up to his best friend before she entered the room.

"Mr. Schue told me the news," Kurt said, "How could you? Especially with Nationals a week away!"

"That's the thing, Kurt!" Rachel told him, "I didn't do it! She's framing me because she saw me with Sam after she threatened me!"

"Rachel. We both know her reputation," Kurt told his friend, "Sharpay Evans is not the type to threaten people"

Rachel noticed Sam was walking their way.

"Sam will tell you, look-Sam!" She tried to catch his attention but he stormed past them furiously.

"Please, Kurt," She begged her best friend, "You have to help me prove she's faking it!"

"Rachel, even if she is, how are you planning to prove it when you're not allowed in Glee Club?" Kurt asked her.

"Easy. I won't be doing it" Rachel replied as she grinned at her best friend.

"Doing...what?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

"Removing her black eye, whilst getting her back, the only way Mckinley High students know how" Rachel replied.

"Oh no! No way! I am not putting a Broadway star through the pain of what we've been subjected to these past few years! Especially after what happened to Blaine." Kurt refused.

"But, Kurt, I need someone to do it!" Rachel begged.

"Find someone else because, no matter how much you beg, I am not going to do it!" Kurt reiterated as he walked off.

Rachel then noticed Santana Lopez, Glee Club's mean girl, walking her way. She called her over.

"I heard the news," Santana said, "I didn't think you had it in you, Berry"

"It's a long story, but listen, I need you to help me prove she's faking it." Rachel told her.

"And why would I do that?" Santana asked

"Because she called you a misfit and when she first got here, she didn't know what you were" Rachel replied.

"Okay, good point," Santana replied, "What do you need me to do?"

Rachel whispered in Santana's ear and Santana walked up to a resident Mckinley bully.

"Give me that unless you want me to go all Lima Heights down on you. And you know I can" She told the bully.

Rachel looked through the glass window of the classroom and saw Santana wink at her while sipping a Slushie on her way to Glee Club.

Santana walked into the choir room and sat next to her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, behind Quinn.

"Today's your last day, Sharpay. Any last words before you and Ryan see your last performers?" Will asked her.

"Yes, I do. I've loved watching you and some of you do have a tiny bit of talent," Sharpay told them, "And since it's my last day, may I say, I cannot wait to leave this dump full of stereotypical losers!"

"Oh, that is it!" Santana screamed, getting up and walking towards Sharpay.

"Santana..." Will tried to stop his student.

When Santana got up to Sharpay, she threw the lime Slushie she had in her hand in Sharpay's face. Sharpay gasped.

"Santana!" Will scolded her, "Has anyone got a tissue?"

"I have a handkerchief" Ryan replied, taking his handkerchief out of his top pocket.

"Thanks, Ryan. Here, Sharpay, take a seat and we'll clean you up" Will told her as she took a seat and he began wiping her face.

After he had finished and the handkerchief was off her face, everyone noticed something strange.

"Shar, your eye..." Ryan began.

"It's completely healed" Will finished for him.

Sharpay took out her handheld mirror and looked at her face.

"It's a miracle! Thank you, Mr. Schuester!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, did you.." Will started.

"Sorry, can't stick around, I think I hear Daddy calling us! Come on, Ryan!" Sharpay cut him off.

"But he's-" Ryan began.

As usual, Sharpay had just pulled him out of the room before he could finish his sentence.

**Chapter 6: The Future Star**

Rachel was cleaning the last of the tables in the spare room when the whole Glee Club walked in, with Kurt and Sam at the front. Rachel stopped cleaning.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them.

"Santana went all Lima Heights Adjacent on Sharpay with a Slushie" Sam replied.

"Let's just say you were right about her" Kurt said, smiling at his best friend.

"Does that mean I'm back in Glee Club?" Rachel asked them.

"Yes, it does," Will said as he walked into the room and sat on one of the tables, "I also spoke to Coach Slyvester and she removed this punishment"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said, giving Will a hug, then turning to the students, "But shouldn't you guys be in the choir room? I mean, aren't Sharpay and Ryan waiting for you?"

"No" Kurt replied.

"As expected of the Evans twins, they got up and left straight after the incident" Sam said, grinning at Rachel.

"Is that why you came here? Just to tell me that?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all, Rachel," Will replied, "Kurt and Sam missed their chance to perform in front of a Broadway star"

"So, Mr. Schue told us to come ehre and perform for a future Broadway star" Sam continued, smiling at Rachel, lifting her up and sitting her on a table.

At that moment, the Glee Club provided vocal background music as Kurt and Sam sang Wicked's What Is This Feeling to Rachel Berry, the future Broadway star, who couldn't help but smile at Sam during this whole performance.


End file.
